1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment instrument used in endoscopy and endoscopic operations and, more particularly, to a cost-saving medical treatment instrument which has a simple mechanism and is capable of being washed and sterilized.
2. Related Art
Of conventional medical treatment instruments used in surgical operations and, more particularly, of the medical treatment instruments for use in endoscopic surgery, the majority of medical treatment instruments, which are generally called forceps, are reusable. The forceps are formed from minute parts, and numerous mechanisms are housed in various portions of the forceps, which in turn results in forceps that are less easily washed and sterilized after they have been used.
To solve such a problem, the main body of the forceps is split into a forceps unit, an insertion section, and an operating section, so as to improve the ease of washing and sterilization of the forceps, as disclosed in; e.g., Japanese Unpublished Patent Application. No. Hei.6-179049 and DE 7330291.
Further, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application. No. Hei.5-18512, there is a forceps system which resembles the above-described forceps in structure. This forceps system utilizes a variety of forceps and an operating section in combination. For example, according to Unpublished Japanese Patent Application. No. Hei.6-179049, the forceps and the operating section are joined together by means of a snap fit.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,327 and 5,382,255, forceps are intended to minimize disposable portions to as small an area as possible by designing an insertion section so as to be capable of being removed from and attached to the operating section. Further, the forceps can be systematically used by preparing a plurality of insertion sections and operating section.
Further, another type of medical treatment instrument is a stapler for stapling tissue as disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,381,943. There is also a so-called intestine anastomosing instrument. Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 60-24329 discloses an intestine anastomosing instrument designed so as to permit replacement of a cartridge which incorporates a staple for use with medical treatment instrument device.
Recently, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,459, totally-disposable intestine anastomosing instruments have become more popular. An automatic suturing instrument is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,976.
EP 0 622 049 A1 discloses operating section which can use an insertion section for opening purposes and an insertion section for use with an endoscope. Of the medical treatment instruments, there is a medical treatment instrument as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055 which carries out ultrasonic treatment.
In practice, the medical treatment instruments disclosed in the previously-described Unpublished Japanese Patent Application No. Hei.6-179049, DE 7330291, and Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei.5-18512, require complicated assembling and disassembling operations. For example, the medical treatment instrument disclosed in Unpublished Japanese Patent Application No. Hei.6-179049, which is snap-fitted to the operating section, requires some experience to fit or remove the forceps to or from the operating section with ease. Another method of fitting the forceps to the operating section requires a screwing action, and hence there is a risk of dislodgment of the forceps as a result of rotation of an insertion section. Further, the previously-described methods require longitudinal assembly or disassembly of the insertion section, which is ergonomically uncomfortable for the operator.
Endoscopic forceps are generally designed to enable cauterization of tissue or to stop bleeding by passing a high frequency electric current through the forceps. The drive mechanism of the operating section of the conventional art is exposed to the outside so that it can be washed, sterilized, disassembled, or reassembled. Therefore, the drive mechanism must be coated with an insulating material. The need for coating the drive mechanism with an insulating material further complicates disassembly and assembly of the forceps.
Another medical treatment instrument includes a clip applier used for ligating tissue. A currently-popular disposable clip applier which continuously applies clips, commonly stores multiple clips within an insertion section of the clip applier. These disposable clip appliers are expensive and contribute to an increase in medical expenses. Since this type of clip applier is totally disposed every time it is used, a problem arises in light of a desired reduction in wastes and energy consumption and effective utilization of resources.
The medical treatment instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,327 is intended to make the instrument systematically usable. However, this type of medical treatment instrument requires troublesome disassembly and assembly methods. Further, the inside of the drive mechanism of the operating section is not designed such that it can be easily washed and sterilized. Even if the insertion section and the operating section are capable of being disassembled and reassembled, the advantage of assembly and disassembly is not sufficiently utilized because the inside of the drive mechanism of the operating section, which is most difficult to wash and sterilize, still remains difficult to wash and sterilize. The medical treatment instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,255 has a similar structure. It should be said that the operating section is not designed with ease of washing and sterilization considered. Therefore, such a medical treatment instrument does not provide any particular advantage when it is used.
There has been a stapler to staple tissue as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,943. However, this stapler is not particularly designed to consider for ease of assembly and disassembly.
The medical treatment instrument disclosed in Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho.60-24329 is designed so that the medical treatment instrument cartridge which stores staples can be replaced. Even if the cartridge is replaceable, it is difficult to say that the other portions of the medical treatment instrument are particularly designed in consideration of washing and sterilization. The washing and sterilization of those portions remain difficult.
Since the medical treatment instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,459 is totally disposable, it also presents the same problems as those associated with disposable products which have been previously described with reference to the clip applier. In the automatic suturing instrument as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,976, the drive mechanism within the operating section of the automatic suturing instrument is particularly complex. Further, the drive mechanism is housed in the operating section. As a result of this configuration, the drive mechanism cannot be washed and sterilized. For this reason, there is no other alternative but to make the overall automatic suturing instrument disposable. In consequence, the problems associated with disposable products also arise in the automatic suturing instrument.
In EP 0 622 049 A1, there is little chance of sharing an insertion section between an opening operation and an endoscopic operation due to the difference in operation. Further, it cannot be said that the operating section of the insertion section is designed to consider ease of washing and sterilization. Therefore, there are doubts as to the advantageous results of such an operating section.
In the medical treatment instrument as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055 which carries out ultrasonic treatment, only the ultrasonic transducer is reusable. The other portions of the medical treatment instrument, such as the probe, the operating section, the insertion section, and treatment section, are disposable. Particularly, the complicated internal mechanisms of the operating section, the insertion section, and the treatment section cannot be externally exposed for reasons of structural restrictions and, therefore, are housed. For this reason, the operating section, the insertion section, and the treatment section can be neither washed nor sterilized and, hence, must be disposed. Many parts of the medical treatment instrument must be replaced every time the instrument is used. Consequently, this type of medical treatment instrument also presents the same problems as those associated with the previously-described types of medical treatment instruments.
As described above, regardless of the types of medical treatment instruments, there are not conventional medical treatment instruments having fewer disposable components and reusable components that are easier to wash and sterilize, allow ease of disassembly and assembly, are safe, and allow ease of operation. In addition, there are no conventional medical treatment instruments designed in consideration of systematic use.